


Cherry Wine

by heizenberg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizenberg/pseuds/heizenberg
Summary: 现背情侣车第四弹Wonwoo2019生日醉酒事件
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 7





	Cherry Wine

冬天的时候，有人给送了许多樱桃，但是年末行程和巡演，都没怎么吃。眼看着要浪费，队里的主妇金氏有点忍不了，刚好前一阵子跟夫胜宽赌保龄球赢了好几瓶白兰地，便拿出来酿樱桃酒。

全圆佑看金珉奎在厨房里满头大汗地煮一个大玻璃缸，以为他发烧烧坏了脑子。后来玻璃缸里填满了樱桃，浸在无色的酒，一颗一颗晶莹剔透，像紫红色的宝石。

金珉奎拿小勺尝了尝，又递给他：哥你尝尝。

全圆佑就着他的手喝了一口，鼻子皱起来：这什么啊？

金珉奎满不在意地继续倒腾那几个大罐子：樱桃酒，等哥生日的时候就能喝了。

全圆佑怔怔望着沉浸在透明液体里的樱桃，咂巴咂巴嘴：得多放点糖。

第二年盛夏如约而至，玻璃罐里的酒已经变成了醇厚的紫红色。金珉奎数着日子，用小瓶封装了放进冰箱里。

全圆佑的生日队友们都提前两天给他过了，生日当天大家都识相地该干嘛干嘛去，让两个小情侣过次二人世界。

金珉奎在厨房忙活着大餐，全圆佑百无聊赖地在客厅玩了会儿手机，觉得口渴，便去打开冰箱拿可乐。

刚好可乐没有了，他翻了一下，看见冰箱里刚好有金珉奎调好的果酒。满满一大瓶的紫红色的液体里还切了几片柠檬和芒果，看上去挺诱人。

全圆佑倒了一小杯，加了冰块，尝了尝味道很不错：金珉奎大概是知道他爱喝碳酸，还兑了雪碧，喝起来口感非常爽。

他上瘾了似的，来来回回几趟，把金珉奎的调酒喝得见底，才后知后觉地踩着一缕晕眩回客厅。

金珉奎端着菜出来的时候，正好看见全圆佑坐在饭桌旁，捏着薯片，吃一口笑一笑。他胳膊肘儿支撑着桌面，弓着背半趴在桌子上，随着客厅的音乐轻轻向左右摆动着身子，嘴里叼着薯片，摇摇晃晃转动着角度，一副吊儿郎当的派头。他还用脸去蹭了蹭桌子，半边脸落满了薯片屑儿，也不知道掸一掸。

金珉奎一看他这样就皱眉：呀！全圆佑，你这是要招蚂蚁的。

然后他看见那人抬起头，努着嘴里的薯片，眼睛似弯不弯地眯起来，平时白皙而淡薄的眼圈儿泛红了。随着他抬头，像是失去了平衡似的，全圆佑整个身子微妙地歪斜下来。

金珉奎赶紧冲过去把人搂在怀里看摔着了没，怀里那人顺势攀上他的脖子，冲他笑，笑得他脸颊忍不住发热。他看全圆佑平日白净的脸泛着驼红，凑近的气息里隐约一丝酒气，就摇晃他：你喝酒了？

全圆佑愣愣看他一会，噗嗤笑了：没……没有。他凑近金珉奎的脸，把浅淡的醺气打在他鼻尖：我喝了……冰箱里的……好、好喝的……

金珉奎把人抱到沙发上，回去冰箱看。须臾，哀嚎声客厅都听见：全圆佑你是要造反呐！

罪魁祸首只在沙发上伸了个懒腰，还舔了舔嘴角，像只餍足的猫咪。

金珉奎把空的大玻璃瓶往桌上一怼，气急败坏地摇沙发上那人胳膊，说话都有点抖：你……给我全喝了？

全圆佑只拉着他的手往自己微微起伏的腹部捂，一张脸皱巴巴要哭不哭地：烧……烧起来了。

金珉奎没好气地瞪他，说话连珠炮一样：没吃东西还喝那么多胃可不烧嘛？

全圆佑平时可乐灌起来没完，酒却很少碰，这次喝高了，眼眶湿湿地蕴着雾，冲金珉奎拖长了鼻音：热……热……说着便掀起T恤，难耐地扭起了腰。

他最近撸铁撸得勤，虽然看着还是单薄一片，胸腹的线条却明显了许多。金珉奎一见那淡褐色的乳头便赶紧错开眼，伸手去拽对方衣服：哥别这样，当心着凉。

全圆佑拽不过他，就摇摇晃晃地起身来拽他衣服，一边拽还一边嘟囔：珉古也……也……也热……

金珉奎伸手想挡又怕不小心划了他眼睛，只能半推半就被撸掉T恤，哭笑不得捂着胸前两点：哥，你喝醉了就剥人衣服，再这样我要喊非礼了啊。

全圆佑孩子气地眯眼看他，瞬间像听懂了似地手一拍，再左右环视，指着扔在椅子上的围裙结巴：穿……穿穿穿那个……

那是崔胜澈美巡逛街时淘回来的围裙，昨天被y尹净汉翻出来玩顺手放在椅子上。全圆佑人醉了，行动力是一点不带减的，上去就扑了个趔趄，还嚷着闹着要金珉奎让穿它。

金珉奎怕他摔着了，只得遂了他的意。如果胜澈哥要杀我，那我死也要拉你垫背。他边系围裙带子边狠狠瞪了醉得迷糊的全圆佑一眼，却见对方眯缝着眼睛凑近来。

好……好……全圆佑捧着他的脸，脸颊绯红一片地挨近他的鼻尖，微醺的气息打在他脸上。……好看。

金珉奎怔了一秒，便上前恶狠狠地咬住了面前甘醇红润的唇。

他把全圆佑压在沙发上吻，舌尖探进口腔去寻酒香源头，却被对方主动贴上来的软热小舌吓了一跳，刚想退一步看看身下那人状态，后背却被对方牢牢摁住。

唔……嗯……珉珉古……

黏糊的嗓音咒语一样，瞬间就把金珉奎大脑抽了个空，那人还作死地舔他上颚，撩得他浑身一激灵。

呀全圆佑。他松开对方柔软的唇，咬牙切齿地瞪着那人眼睛：别玩火。

珉古不喜欢？全圆佑嗓音闷闷的，带着点平白无故的委屈。他喝了酒，整个人像被抽了骨头一样软在沙发里，睫毛轻颤着抬起，眼尾噙着潋滟泪光，仿佛下一秒就要哭了。金珉奎恍惚想起上一次见他这样脆弱敏感还是练习生时期。

妈的。金珉奎狠狠咬了口舌尖。不行，得先让他吃点东西。他刚准备起身，没想到全圆佑摇摇晃晃搂着他脖子，径直扑到他身上来。

嘶……金珉奎冷不丁被扑翻在地，幸好地毯垫的厚，脑袋没怎么嗑着，可全圆佑却骑在他身上，手脚利索地扒他裤子。

呀，呀，哥，圆佑哥……金珉奎这下是真慌了，他一边贞洁烈女般拽着裤腰，一边把准备强奸他的家伙当小孩哄：圆佑乖先起来我们先吃点东西……

全圆佑咬着下唇把他裤子内裤都一股脑儿褪到腿根，不容分说握着他已经勃起的东西含进嘴里，卖力地吞吐起来。

你……金珉奎刚想说让你吃东西不是吃我，就被对方不安分的小舌头舔得没了想法。全圆佑因为怕腥平时很少给他口，加之喝得迷糊，更没什么技巧，但胜在一股子莽勇和热切，上来就是几个深喉，逼得他头皮发麻直喘粗气。

大概喝了酒的缘故，金珉奎觉得全圆佑的口腔比平时热得多，裹得他舒服得紧。他忍不住伸手去够匍匐在腿间的脑袋，手指插进柔软的头发里，忘情地摁着人挺送起来。

在快射出来时他猛然理智回溯，攒着劲去推人，可全圆佑固执地趴在他腿间不松口，倒是在精液出来时主动吐出了他的阴茎，被一波波射得眼镜上都是，沿着金属镜框滴滴答答往下淌。

全圆佑鼻尖睫毛都沾了浓稠的精，嘴里还含了半口，一脸委屈地看他。金珉奎抽了纸巾想让他吐出来，他却咕唧一口全吞了，还苦兮兮做了个鬼脸：好腥。

让你先吃东西你吃这个。金珉奎哭笑不得给他擦脸，也帮他把眼镜摘了擦干净。这哥要是清醒了知道镜片上都弄脏了不定得什么表情。可全圆佑喝了酒力气也蛮，又把他推倒在地毯上，带点傻气却又认真地俯视他，眼神像个孩子端详心仪的礼物。

金珉奎脑子里轰的一声，有什么东西炸掉了。

玻璃杯里的冰块还没化，被粉白的指头捏了扔进嘴里，冻得嘴唇舌头都红润润的，连眼角也透着绯。全圆佑嘴里衔着冰，气质却烫得炙人。他坐在金珉奎结实的大腿上，微弓着背趴下来，叼着冰块在对方沟壑明显的腹部打圈。

呃唔……冰凉的唇时不时挨到灼热的皮肤，冰块融化成水滴，沿着金珉奎剧烈起伏的腹部淌下。下腹部的阴茎硬梆梆翘起，蹭着上方赤裸的胸膛，擦过凸起的乳尖，马眼一张一翕，开始淌出清液。

好，好了哥。金珉奎抓着对方的胳膊试图起身，却被全圆佑压倒吻上来。

也许是冰块衔得久了，全圆佑连气息都急，舌头蛇一样探进来，缠着他的厮磨取暖，吻得水声黏腻。酒气循着冰凉的体温一起度过来，醺得金珉奎头晕脑胀。他还没反应过来就见身上那人直起身，把放在桌上的生日蛋糕拉过来。

全圆佑麻利儿地把包装的丝绒缎带卸了，捏着就往金珉奎的脑门上缠。哥你干嘛？金珉奎看他好笑，也不拦着。不、不给看。全圆佑嘟着嘴，手摇摇晃晃地抖，好半天才蒙住了他一只半眼睛，便不耐烦地打了个结又去折腾蛋糕。

金珉奎用幸免的半只眼睛光明正大偷看，看见全圆佑拆开包装，指尖挑了一抹奶油送进嘴里，还歪了一缕在唇边。他咂巴咂巴嘴，直起身子跪起，然后从蛋糕上又挑起一抹奶油，径直往下身送。

裤子早就脱掉了，金珉奎躺在地毯上，看那一贯冷淡的哥用奶油给自己做扩张。往上看，眉角蹙着，眼神游移，汗湿发丝贴乱了脸颊。奶油挂在微张唇边，衬得舌尖双唇都红肿。往下看，修长指节沾着奶白黏稠，没入穴口抽送。上下绝景把他看得眼睛鼻梁皆是汗。

全圆佑草草扩张两下，便扶着金珉奎的阴茎往下坐。珉古……好大……他被金珉奎那东西撑得眼角泛泪，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨。

金珉奎看他连脖颈都抻得微微颤抖，忍不住攥紧了掌心，言不由衷地哄：那圆佑起来，我们不做好不好。

全圆佑抿着唇摇头，执拗地一点一点把他吞进身体里，然后扭动腰肢摇晃起落。汗珠从鬓角晃到身下那人胸腹上，在胯骨臀瓣的撞击声中闪闪发亮。

全圆佑最近腹肌训练卓有成效，线条流畅的马甲线蛇一样舞动，晃得金珉奎眼晕，他抬眼看全圆佑，那人却一边努力吞吃着他的家伙一边快速撸着自己的阴茎，根本无暇看他。看看我。金珉奎伸手去摸那凸起的乳尖，可还没触着全圆佑就轻喘着后缩躲他的手，眼睛依旧只盯着自己下腹部，倒是甬道越发用力地夹。

金珉奎有些恼，索性双腿一屈，逼得全圆佑冷不丁一滑，身体里那东西瞬间进得更深。

啊……全圆佑被顶得大腿都开始痉挛，还没等他缓过来，金珉奎扶着他的后腰撑起上半身，把人夹在腿和胸腹之间，坐成一尊欢喜佛。这姿势全圆佑想缩也缩不了，逃也逃不脱，只能侧过脸去躲金珉奎探究的视线。

金珉奎一手搂着他的后腰，一手去追他的下巴，捏住掰向自己：为什么不看我？

全圆佑轻轻抬起眼帘，睫毛上虚虚挂着的泪珠一颤就掉。他红着眼圈扯着金珉奎的手往自己下身送，嘴里嗫嚅着：珉古……帮帮我……

金珉奎低头一看，原来全圆佑的阴茎蔫儿吧唧地歪在下腹处，一点勃起的迹象都没有。平时一吻他就有反应，今天居然……

全圆佑顾不得臊，咬着唇把着金珉奎的手去撸自己，可还是没什么反应。为什么……他急得眼泪在通红的眼眶里打转，看得金珉奎心里一抽一抽地疼。他吻上对方湿润的眼睛，想安慰他说喝了酒不舒服就别做了，有什么东西电光火石间滑过脑海：

……喝了酒……酒……

金珉奎敛了关切的表情，换上冷淡的一张脸：原来哥不想和我做啊。

不是的。全圆佑手忙脚乱抱住他的肩膀，滚烫的眼泪扑簌簌打进颈窝。没有不想……

金珉奎手指摩挲着对方颤抖的蝴蝶骨，弯着嘴角咬上全圆佑的耳尖，反复碾磨那片早已通红的皮肤：那我有个办法，哥愿不愿意试试？

金珉奎就着插入的姿势把全圆佑压倒在地毯上，抓着对方膝盖往两边一分，就感觉身下人一抖，膝窝主动缠上他的腰。

他满意地冲全圆佑眨眨眼，右手顺势捏住他凸起的腕骨举过头顶，迅捷地制止了对方自慰的企图：不是说好了，哥不能碰这里。

全圆佑眼巴巴看着金珉奎空着的左手攀上桌沿，缩回来时指尖捏了一颗沾着奶油的草莓，停在他的额头上空。金珉奎捏着那颗草莓，仿佛捏着一支画笔，笔触虚虚擦过全圆佑的额角、眉梢、颧骨，然后轻轻一歪，那秀挺的鼻尖上便染了一抹飘忽的白。

抱歉手抖了。他笑了笑，然后像作画那样，俯身去仔细清理出错的那一笔。湿润粗砺的舌头一点一点舔，把黏腻的奶白和着细微的汗珠一并抹走。全圆佑闭着眼睛感受鼻梁上那阵轻巧的痒，全身肌肉都发紧。他忍不住扬起下巴，试图用唇去触金珉奎的舌尖。

还不行。金珉奎惩罚地狠狠抽顶两下，直顶得他喉结滚动泄出一声嘤咛。全圆佑半阖着水汽迷蒙的眼睛，看见金珉奎指尖夹着那颗草莓送到他唇边来。

吃。

他听话地张嘴把草莓吞进嘴里，连金珉奎粗壮的手指一并含进去。草莓碎在齿间，沁出酸甜的汁液，浸湿了金珉奎修剪得圆润光滑的指甲。他蓦然想起金珉奎有一次开玩笑说以前是为了做家务不好留指甲，现在是为了他不敢留指甲。

什么呀？他记得自己那时皱眉。我没有不让你留指甲啊。

然后夫胜宽一本正经地说珉奎别赖圆佑哥，明明就是自己手指粗壮留指甲不好看。

大家笑起来，自己也傻呵呵跟着笑，只有金珉奎一人不高兴地瘪嘴不看他。

酒气的骚热又回到他脸上，全圆佑把草莓压在舌根下，闭着眼忘情地吮吸起金珉奎的手指来。柔软的舌头缠上指节，牙齿轻轻刮过光滑的指甲，蹭着指腹，嘬得啧啧有声。

你啊。有粗重的呼吸打在脸上，全圆佑睁开眼，金珉奎一脸恨铁不成钢的表情已经近在迟尺。那人轻轻抚摸他的眉眼，把隐忍的叹息打在他耳廓：

等下你哭了我也不会停的。

草莓被碾成碎末，酸甜被舌头翻搅着，汁液混着津液溢出全圆佑红肿的唇沿。金珉奎发了疯地吻他，仿佛要把他的呼吸都掠走，下身粗硬的凶器也毫不留情地捣进深处，又快又狠。他在缺氧的眩晕和快感的侵蚀间沉沦，腹部猛然一抽，一种诡异的感觉攀上脊椎。

全圆佑强撑着睁开眼睛，上手去推金珉奎围裙下饱满的胸肌：停……嗯……停一下……

不……不停……金珉奎含混不清地嘟囔着，抓了抓他的囊袋，臀像按了马达一样加速冲撞起来，颠得身下半勃的阴茎有气无力地摇摆。

啊啊……那感觉越来越强烈，逼得全圆佑手腕抵着金珉奎的肩膀，发着抖挣扎起来。停……停下来……唔嗯……别……

不停……说了哭也、也不停……金珉奎蛮劲上来了，一手扣着对方往上蹭的肩膀，一手压住收紧的大腿，用畜生交欢一样的频率发狠顶送。

不行……全圆佑根本挣不过他，竟呜咽着哭了，小孩一样委屈地小声哆嗦着。我、我、我要……尿、尿……

金珉奎正干得兴起，哪里肯放。哥尿吧，尿我身上。他低头去啃咬全圆佑的锁骨，把那点白皙的凸起折磨的青紫一片，下身力气一点不减，还愈发狠戾。

啪。全圆佑收了哭腔，奋力抽了金珉奎一巴掌。他拿眼睛瞪他，却被那人脸上浮起的指痕映得眼眶更红了。他咬着牙，哆哆嗦嗦地骂：……狗崽子……

金珉奎手没往脸上摸，直接往全圆佑的乳头上捻，捻得浅褐色泛红胀大，伴着主人的呻吟声挺在金珉奎的指缝间颤抖。他手里捻着，下身干得更发奋图强。对，我是狗，哥也是，尿我身上。

全圆佑被他顶得浑身抖筛糠一样，半挺的阴茎颤抖着，随着金珉奎抽插的频率，马眼涌出浅黄色的温暖液体。一注，又一注，越涌越多，打湿了围裙，沿着胸腹滑下，浸湿了地毯。

他无力地躺在一团濡湿里，被金珉奎俯下身抱紧了。那狗崽子一边抽插一边埋在他脖侧嘟嘟囔囔地说。

我就说这个办法行。

崔胜澈觉得奇怪。全圆佑过一次生日，金珉奎像人品大爆发，免费给整个宿舍搞了一次大扫除，地毯也自费换成了新的，围裙也随手帮他洗了。倒是尹净汉像是知道了些什么，再也没跟他闹过让他穿那围裙。

圆佑呀，生日过得还开心吧？尹净汉抿了口金珉奎酿的樱桃酒。这酒还真不错，怪不得这小兔崽子之前宝贝得跟什么似的不让人动。

全圆佑全神贯注打着手游，鼻子里哼一声算是回应，却在尹净汉的手伸过来时猛地一退躲过去，眼睛警惕地眯起来：干嘛？

尹净汉有些张口结舌：没，就，你衬衫领子扣那么上，不热吗？

不热。冷冰冰的回答。

尹净汉悻悻缩手喝酒，他对小动物发狠的危险状态非常敏锐。倒是崔胜澈拎着空瓶子站在客厅大声嚷。金珉奎你不要太小气，有好酒要拿来孝敬哥哥。

没啦没啦！金珉奎抱着一沓毛巾气急败坏地说。哥你可少喝点吧，你这喝法我这酿酒的都喝不上几口。

呀，别糊弄我。明明酿了好几大罐的！

这不都……金珉奎瞥了眼全圆佑，悻悻地搓搓脸，声音低下去。圆佑哥生日的时候喝了些。

尹净汉眼尖地看见一边握着手机的白净手背上泛出青筋。

原来我们圆佑也挺能喝。崔胜澈亲昵地去揽全圆佑僵直的肩膀。那下次跟哥一起喝酒去吧。

不行。金珉奎把毛巾往实权队长头上一扔，敏捷地蹿进两人中间。圆佑哥喝醉了，得我照顾他。

然后他就见全圆佑冷淡地睨他一眼，嘴角轻轻扯动：

滚。

都说酒后乱性，看来确实没错。

尹净汉笑着干了杯里的樱桃酒，摇摆着大爷步伐回房去了。

End

后记：我不知道喝醉了的别人是啥样，我自己就是控制不了身体但意识清醒，并下意识会想做些平时不敢做的事。所以这一篇里的窝努酒后大概就是这个状态。酒壮怂人胆，这篇我也是喝得半醉打出来的，大家看的开心。


End file.
